It Wasn't Me
by Standard18
Summary: Ben goes to Kevin for advice on what to do when he gets caught cheating. Kevin's advice is say it wasn't you. Set to the lyrics of It Wasn't Me by Shaggy. A song fic for those who weren't clear about that.


**Well I heard my friend singing It Wasn't Me by Shaggy and a story about Ben cheating on Julie came into my mind. Lyrics are italicized. I typed the lyrics my self. And now here's Larry.**

**L: Finally. I never thought you would let me announce. Well Ben goes to Kevin for advice on what to do when he gets caught cheating.**

**Well for once one of you three doesn't insult me or go off on random stuff. Well here's the story, set to the lyrics of ****It Wasn't Me by Shaggy. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Ben walked up to Kevin's apartment. He had his doubts about coming here, of all places. He knocked on the door._ "Yo, man." _

"_Yo"_ Kevin called form inside.

_"Open up, man"_

"_What do you want, man?"_ He sounded slightly irrated, but still opened the door. The two might have been friends, but the older boy still didn't enjoy being bother with the young of the pair's problems.

_"My girl just caught me."_

"_You let her catch you?"_

_  
"I don't know how I let this happen."_

"_With who?" _He was curious just who the burnet was cheating on Julie with._  
_

"_The girl next door, you know, _Kai._" _

"_Man, _you were stupid for that one." He tried his best to keep from laughing at Ben's problem. "Cheating's alright, but you don't let your girl catch you."

_  
"I don't know what to do." _He sat down on one of the faded loveseats in Kevin's living room.

"Do like I do. _Say it wasn't you."_

_  
"Alright"_

"So what happened?"

"_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door. Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor."_

"Do I have to, because honestly, I'd rather not."

_"How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."_

_"How you can grant the woman access to your villa? Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow. You better watch your back before she turn into a killer. _I'm serious. One time Gwen thought I was cheating-."

"Are you sure it was just a thought?" Ben asked.

_  
_"No it wasn't 'just a thought'. It was this one chick, but anyway. _Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner. To be a true player you have to know how to play._ Seriously, be smart about it._ If she says a night, convince her say a day. Never admit to a word when she makes a claim._ If you don't admit to it, you're can't be guilty. So just_ you tell her baby no way."_

_"But she caught me on the counter."_

"_It wasn't me."_

"_Saw me bangin' on the sofa"_

"On the sofa? Why there? That's right when you walk in the house. Honestly did you want to get caught? But still say _it wasn't me."_

_  
"I even had her in the shower"_

"What part of_ 'It wasn't me' _don't you understand?_"_

_  
"She even caught me on camera."_

"Cameras? Wow that's hard to deny. Still try the '_It wasn't me' _act."

_"She saw the marks on my shoulder."_

_  
"It wasn't me"_

_  
"Heard the words that I told her." _

"_It wasn't me"  
_

"_Heard the screams get louder." _

"_It wasn't me"_

_  
"She stayed until it was over."_

At that Kevin nearly burst out laughing. "She stayed until you two were done. What did she stand outside of the door?"

_"_ No like I said earlier, _honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door. Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor."  
_

"Like **I** said earlier, I'd really care not to."

_  
"I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see. Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me?"_

"Because then you can say it was a clone or something. Be creative about it." Kevin looked bored about Ben's problem. He had been through the same thing with Gwen several times over.

"That's why I came to you!" Ben yelled. "For a good excuse. I mean help. I meant help."

_"Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix. Whenever you should see her make the gigolo flex._ Play it cool. Don't let her know you're lying." He saw that Ben was laughing at the last phrase_ "As funny as it be by you, it not that complex. Seeing is believing so you better change your specs. You know she not goanna be worrying bout things from the past. _Give it some time. Like a week or something."

"Kevin, it's been three weeks since she first caught me."

_  
"Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass. _I'm not one for church, but it will help. I think. _Wait for your answer: go over there, but if she packs a gun you know you better run fast._ Like this one time, with this other chick, yeah, I'm lucky I got out of that one alive." He gave a small chuckle at the memory. "Come back in a couple weeks. Then tell me what happens." He had pulled Ben off the couch and led him to the door. He then slammed it in the smaller male's face.

Ben came back a week later. "When I said a couple of weeks, I meant really don't come back. Since you're here, tell me how'd it go with Julie?" Kevin asked. He seriously regretted telling the other male to come back, but Ben was his best friend. So he had to at least to pretend to care.

"Pretty bad._ She caught me on the counter _again."

"You got caught again. Wow." Kevin paused to think over Ben's problem even harder. _"It wasn't me"_

"_Saw me bangin' on the sofa_ again._"_

"Does Kai ever get tired of you two doing it in totally random places? _It wasn't me"_

"_I even had her in the shower_ again._" _

"Why can't you two go at in bed like normal people? Still say_ 'It wasn't me' _Ben_._"

"_She even caught me on camera_ again."

"I thought you told me you took all those things out. Still say '_It wasn't me.'"  
_

"I did. She must have put more in last time she came over. This time _she saw the marks on my shoulder."_

"_It wasn't me"_

_  
"Heard the words that I told her." _

"_It wasn't me"  
_

"_Heard the screams get louder." _

"How many times do I have to tell you to say _'It wasn't me' _before it finally hits you?_"_

_  
"She stayed until it was over."_

"Again?" Kevin asked with mild amusement. "What happened this time?"_  
_

"Same thing as the first time. _Honey came in and she caught me red-handed creeping with the girl next door. Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor."_

"Why do you keep telling me to do that?" Kevin asked angrily. Even though he now did have the picture in his head. Except it wasn't Kai who Ben was with.

_"How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."_

"You didn't take the fist set of spares from her? That should have been the first thing you did. That's why Gwen doesn't have a key to my apartment anymore. That was one crazy one night stand." He laughed at the thought of the girl who he had woken up with that night only a few short months ago.

Ben thought about all the advice Kevin had given him. "I'm _goanna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused. I've been listening to your reasoning; it makes no sense at all. Need to tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused. You may think that you're a player, but you're completely lost."_ He walked to the door of the apartment, but was cut off when Kevin kissed him. The pair staged blindly to Kevin's bedroom for more 'advice.'

* * *

Ben woke up in Kevin's bed with only half a memory of how he got there and what had happened. "So what are you going to tell Julie if she asks about this?" Kevin asked.

"It wasn't me."

"That's my boy." He began to again kiss Ben, this time more passionately than the first time._  
_

* * *

**Okay this is the first bit of fluff I've actually posted on here. I bet most of you weren't expecting that Bevin at the end. Dedicated to xrxixsxexmxbxoxoxlxrxaxnxgxexr who request Bevin in later chapters of A Breath Away. Well here it is, a whole story dedicated to the paring. As always read and review. **


End file.
